Love the Ice
by Kowareta1468
Summary: Lucy's always dreamed of ice skating. When she finally skates, she gets injured. Who's there to save her? Only an amazing and attractive skater. He takes her under his wing and teaches her to skate. They become the best skating team in Magnolia in no time. And what will become of their relationship? (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1 (7-7)

**So I guess I'll be running ANOTHER story. Oh well. The only thing I really do with my life is write and watch anime. So I'll be able to handle another story. And it's summer! So I can write all the time. I'll be plenty caught up when school starts again at the end of August. And in case any of you read Meister and Reaper, it's only on Hiatus because I can't think of what to write. It's not because I don't have time to write. **

**Anyways, this story is dedicated to OMGsupercrazedreader. I totally just realized I don't know your gender XD I kind of feel bad about that... Okay, so he/she was the 300th reviewer for Perfect for You, so he/she gets their own story dedicated to them! I gave him/her a list of ideas I had for stories and this one won! He/she did give me some ideas, and I used some of my own. Actually, the ending part of the story is where his/her idea comes into play. (Okay, I really feel bad after writing that. I'm so sorry I never asked your gender!)**

**Check out my profile for some notices and stuff. And I have links to my DeviantART and Tumblr. I have an Instagram, but I don't think I have a link for it. Actually, I may. **

**In case you don't look at my profile, I'll explain something. The title if each chapter contains two numbers in parenthesis. The first number is the month the chapter was uploaded. The second number is the date. I do that so if you guys don't get on for a while and I've uploaded multiple chapters since then, you will know which ones you have to read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p>Lucy dried the last spoon. She was helping her mother with the dishes. Her mother finished washing minutes ago, but Lucy had to finish drying before she was done. The moment the spoon was placed in the silverware drawer, she ran upstairs.<p>

Lucy quickly changed into a pair of brown leggings. She slipped on a purple sweater and a tan scarf. Her hair was braided to the side. Then she pulled a brown beanie over her electric blonde hair. She knelt down beside her bed and pulled out a thin white box. She popped the lid off, revealing a pair of sparkling white ice skates. She smiled and put the lid back on the box. She shoved it into her backpack and headed downstairs.

"Are you off to work?" Layla asked her daughter as she passed through the living room.

It was about six at night, meaning it was time for Lucy to go to work. "Yeah, I'll be home later," Lucy said on her way out the door. She works at the indoor ice skating rink. She helps out in the kitchen and cleans. The rink has a little cafe part to it so people can eat there. Every paycheck she would put two dollars back. That's all the more she could. Her parents monitored what she spent her money on, so she couldn't take too much. The night before, she went out and bought herself a pair of ice skates. She dreamed off skating since she was a little girl. She was always the last to leave the rink, so she could easily stay a little longer and skate. Her dream was finally going to become a reality.

For the next five hours, Lucy worked. She cleaned tables, made food, bandaged up little kids that tripped and cut themselves on their skates after falling, and watched the skaters. They all seemed so happy. Every so often someone would do a trick of some sorts, but most just skated around the circle. Kids laughed and chased each other, adults were talking, and couples were smiling. All the happiness in the air just made the ice seem all the more magical. So when eleven o'clock came, Lucy was all too eager. She pulled out the box from her backpack, along with her perfectly white skates. She sat at the edge of the rink and put them on. She was the only one in the place.

Lucy carefully stood up and grabbed the small wall that divided the ice from the carpet. She slowly moved, trying to get the feel for the ice. She thought she was good, so she let the wall go. She would have to put her hands out every few seconds to balance herself, but all-in-all she thought she was doing pretty good. She eventually went faster.

At some point, Lucy lost her footing. She shrieked slightly and fell. She tripped over the ledge of the rink and fell into one of the circular seats set up for people to sit and put their skates on. She flipped over it and landed on her back. She groaned and gripped her arm. It stung. She slowly sat up. Her eyed widened. Someone was stepping onto the ice. She was suppose to be the only one there.

The person was a man that looked about seventeen. He had jet black hair that spiked out in almost every direction. It looked like his muscles would pop out of his tight muscle shirt. His pants were simple gray sweats. His skates were a purely white. It was obvious that he waxed and shined them. They were so bright they stood out from the ice, which was impressive. He ran a hand through his hair before skating.

Lucy's eyes almost bulged out of her head. The man looked like he belonged on the ice. He was skating at an almost impossible speed. He crouched low to the ground before springing up, spinning seven times in the air before landing perfectly on the ice, his feet arching around into a perfect circle. It was only for a second, though. He started moving again. He completely dominated the rink, gracefully spinning and twirling. It looked like his body was made of jello by the way he twisted and turned. Each movement was smooth and precise. He skated for ten intense minutes before he stopped. He was panting, a thin layer of sweat on his face and arms. Lucy wasn't surprised. He was moving so fast and flipping his body around so much. He had to have been tired.

The man ran his hand though his hair again and looked around, almost as if he's never seen the place before. His eyes landed on the seat Lucy was hiding behind. She gasped and tried to hide behind it more. "Who's there?" the man asked. His voice even sounded smooth. It was deep and velvety. He started walking over. "No one should be here." He stood in front of Lucy with wide eyes.

"H-hi," Lucy stuttered like an idiot. She couldn't believe that she was found. She wasn't even sure who he was. He could have been some rapist and she wouldn't know.

"You're bleeding," he said. He knelt down beside Lucy and gently removed her hand from her arm. She looked down and gasped. She had a giant gash where she was holding just moments ago. It must have been from her skates when she tumbled over the seat. She did bend pretty funny.

"Ow," Lucy finally said. Her arm started to throb painfully. Blood was soaking the wound. Her clothes were pretty covered, as well. She could feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes. How did she not notice? It hurt like hell.

"You're losing a lot of blood. We need to get you bandaged up," he said. He gently held onto Lucy and lifted her up to her feet. She got a little lightheaded and almost fell, but he quickly caught her, securing a hand around her waist.

They walked over to the kitchen. He picked her up and set her on the counter. He went off into the back room and came back with the first aid kit. Lucy didn't even question why he knew where it was. She was too busy watching him. His face looked so concentrated. He got out a piece of gauze and the small bottle of alcohol. "This might sting a little," he warned her. He poured some alcohol on the gauze and pressed it to her wound. She hissed in pain, unconsciously grabbing his arm. A few seconds later, he took the gauze away. She sighed in relief. He put fresh gauze on her wound and started wrapping it tightly, but not too tight.

"So why were you hiding?" he asked. He tucked the end of the bandage in the folds. Lucy almost didn't hear him. She was in too much of a daze. She wasn't sure if it was because of the loss of blood or because of his closeness. She was struggling to not get lost in his dark eyes.

"I fell," she managed to choke out. Her throat was going dry. Was it just her, or was it getting hot in there? They were in an ice skating rink. Of course it was just her. She was almost suffocating in the thick atmosphere.

"I can see that," he laughed. He noticed that blood was leaking through the bandages, so he got another roll out. He started wrapping it around the previous bandages. "I'm Gray, by the way."

"I'm Lucy," she said. She got a waft of his scent. He smelled like pine trees and vanilla. The smell was intoxicating. It seemed like the perfect scent for a candle. It was late November, so that would be a nice candle to sell at that time of year. She quickly shook the thought out of her head. That was just weird to think about. It wasn't normal to compare people to candles.

"So, Lucy, did you drive here?" Gray asked. He was pleased to see that she wasn't bleeding through the bandages again. He closed up the first aid kit.

"I ride the bus," Lucy said. She didn't have her license yet. She had her permit, but she was a pretty bad driver. She wasn't ready to take her test yet.

Gray looked at the clock on the wall behind him. "It's past midnight, so the busses are done until the morning," he said. He looked back to Lucy. "I'll just have to give you a ride home."

"You don't-" Lucy was cut off by a gasp, grabbing her arm. Pain shot through it. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. The pain stopped, so she opened her eyes again.

"Now that it's decided," Gray said, rolling his eyes. He took that as a yes from Lucy. She could try to say no, but he knew that she was in no condition to walk home. And he wasn't going to let her spend the night there. "We should probably get your shoes back on."

Lucy looked and saw that Gray had his shoes on. She didn't even know that he took his skates off. He probably took them off the second he got off the ice and slipped his shoes on on the way to the kitchen. She watched him leave the room and come back with her backpack. He put her skates away in the box and put her brown boots on her.

"Sorry about your shirt," Gray said. Lucy looked down and saw that there was a large red stain on it, no doubt that it was her blood. "Okay, your parents are probably worried. Let's get going." He gently grabbed her waist and helped her off the counter. She was grateful that he held her on the way to his car. She was still feeling dizzy.

Gray drove an old Chevy pickup truck. He had to actually lift Lucy up into it because it was so high up. "So what street do you live on?" he asked as he got in the truck. He started the engine to let it warm up.

"Strawberry Street," Lucy said. She watched the windshield wipers brush the snow off the front window.

"That's not too far," Gray commented. He put the truck in reverse and backed out of his parking spot. Lucy just watched out the window as he drove. She couldn't believe that she actually got in the car with a total stranger. She already decided that if he was a rapist after all she wouldn't mind.

"That's it," Lucy said, realizing her house was coming up. He nodded and pulled into her driveway. He hopped out of the car and went over to help her out. He had to pick her up and set her on the ground, though.

"Lucy!" Lucy heard her mother yell. She lazily looked up and saw that her parents were on the porch. Jude looked relieved. Layla was obviously crying.

"Sorry I'm late," Lucy said. She took a step forward, but almost fell over. She was starting to feel really dizzy. Gray was by her in an instant to catch her. She looked up at him for a second before everything went black.

Gray saw that her eyes closed. He figured she passed out. She did lose quite a bit of blood. Getting cut by ice skates was a pretty big deal. He sighed and picked her up bridal style. He walked up to the porch. "She got a pretty bad cut on her arm," he told her parents. "I patched her up, which took a while. She lost quite a bit of blood. She just needs to sleep and she'll be fine."

"Thank goodness," Layla said, putting a hand over her chest and letting out a sigh of relief. "Do you mind taking her up to her room?" She figured Gray was a friend from school, but he was pretty much a total stranger. To Lucy, that is.

"Not at all," Gray said. He followed Layla and Jude into the house. They told him where her room was, so he went upstairs. He found himself oddly surprised. Her room was actually simple. She had a full sized bed with a green comforter. She had a desk, dresser, and closet. He expected her to have a girly room. He just shrugged and set her on her bed. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes. She sighed in her sleep and snuggled into her blankets.

"Lucy, huh?" Gray asked aloud. He shook his head and smiled before leaving her room.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Remember, reviews encourage me to update FASTER! So please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 (7-9)

Lucy woke up with a groan. She rolled over, but gasped when pain shot through her arm. She looked down and saw that her arm was all bandaged. That's when she remembered what happened. She found herself blushing when she remembered Gray. He was hands down the best skater she's ever seen. He was probably the most attractive guy she's seen, too.

"Lucy, it's time to wake up," Layla said, opening her daughter's bedroom door. She smiled, seeing that Lucy was already awake. She held up the first aid kit in her hands. "I was going to fix your bandages before you get ready for school." She walked over and sat down beside her daughter. She removed the old bandages, sighed at the awful cut, then wrapped her back up again. The bleeding already stopped, so she only used half a roll, just enough to cover the wound. "Breakfast is ready when you are." Layla kissed Lucy's forehead before leaving.

Lucy sighed and got out of bed, her thoughts still clouded with Gray. She was really wondering why she's never seen him before. If he skated that well he must have went to the rink at one point. And she's never seen him after hours, so she couldn't figure out why he was there that night in particular. What really bothered her, though, was his name. She's heard it before, but she couldn't quite figure out where. She just shrugged and out her uniform on: a black skirt, long-sleeved plain white shirt, a light blue vest, and a black tie. The guys at Fairy Tail wore the same thing except black pants and a red vest.

When Lucy got to school, she went to the very back of her first class, just like always. Her only friend, Levy, was already sitting there. She was completely consumed in her book. That is, until she saw Lucy. "Your arm! Are you okay?" she asked. She actually put her book down, which showed she really cared. Usually she would just look up.

"I'm fine," Lucy laughed, sitting beside Levy at the two-person table. "I just tried ice skating last night." Levy gave her a look that asked her to explain. "I was doing okay, but then I had an epic fail. I flipped over a seat and cut up my arm. I didn't even notice it at first."

"How could not have noticed?" Levy gasped. "That looks pretty serious. I couldn't imagine how much blood there was. And we both know that we are both wimps when it comes to pain. You must have been bawling and screaming!"

Lucy about about to reply, but the room suddenly got really loud. That happened every morning, though. All the girls started squealing. She usually just put her head down and tried to ignore it, but she managed to make out the name a girl squealed. Her head snapped in the direction of the door. And there he was. Gray, the amazing ice skating that helped her. She didn't even know that he was in her class. How did she not know? Well she wasn't very smart. She usually got Cs.

"What, now you're after Mr. Hot Shot?" Levy laughed. She picked her book back up. "Either that, or you're just noticing him for the first time. He hangs out with the S-class."

"The S-class?" Lucy asked, not taking her eyes off Gray for a second. He was talking to a few guys at the front of the room. It seemed like all the girls in the room were trying to get each other to talk to him.

"Wow, you really don't know anything," Levy laughed. "The S-class is the group of the most gorgeous and attractive people in the school. Mostly all of them are geniuses, too.

"There's Erza Scarlet, the student council vice- president and at second place for the smartest in the senior class. They say that she isn't afraid of anything and all the freshman fear her.

"Jellal Fernandes is the president of the student council and the top in the senior class. They say that Erza can never beat him, but she tries so hard. And I'm not sure if it's true, but everyone always says that he loves Erza. She is completely clueless to it though.

"Then there is Laxus Dreyer. He's the principals grandson and third in his class. He's extremely scary.

"Mirajane Strauss is fourth in her class. She's the most beautiful in the school, they say. She is actually a model for some magazine. People say that she is as smart as Jellal, but is too nice to be first. She wants other people to enjoy being in the top three.

"Freed Justine is fifth in his class. He's actually pretty creepy. He is always quite and glares at people for some reason. I swear he has a bromance going on with Laxus. Oh, and everyone says that there's a love triangle going on between Laxus, Freed, and Mirajane. I think that Mirajane should go for Laxus, personally. He may be scary, but Freed is just disturbing.

"Ultear Milkovich is sixth. She has this really pretty violet hair. I guess I don't really know what else to say about her.

"So the last senior is Cana Alberona. She's surprising seventh in her class. She's the drunk of the school. She actually brings beer to school! She's Gildharts' daughter. Shocking, huh? People say that that's the only reason she hasn't failed a grade yet.

"So then we have the juniors. No one really ranks them, though. Juvia Lockser is pretty smart, I know that. She has a huge crush on Gray. And when I say huge, I mean huge.

"Then Gajeel Redfox. He's not the smartest, but he's still in the group. A lot of people don't think he's attractive, but I think so. He and Juvia actually recently moved from another school two years ago.

"Lyon Vastia is kind of smart. I guess he's Ultear's adoptive brother. He has this weird spiked up white hair. I don't even think he's attractive. Oh, and he likes Juvia. So there's the weird triangle going on there, too.

"So now for the sophomores. I'll start with Natsu Dragneel. He's pretty stupid when it comes to life, but he gets really good grades. He has salmon hair. He'll actually beat up however calls it pink. And he's always wearing the weird scaly scarf.

"Loke Celestial is the player of the school. He will do almost anything to get with a girl. But he's way hot. He gets amazing grades without trying, just like Natsu.

"Lisanna Strauss is Mirajane's little sister. She does try in school and gets really good grades. She is like an exact clone of Mirajane but with short hair. They both have those beautiful blue eyes. I guess her and Natsu were really close as children. She tries to get him to notice her, but he's pretty dense.

"So that leaves Gray Fullbuster. He's a player just like Loke, but by far less obnoxious. I've actually never seen him with a girlfriend. Everyone just adores him. But he does go on dates and stuff, just never going on second dates. And he makes the fourteenth member of the S-class."

"That was a lot to take in at once," Lucy laughed. "I can't believe I've never heard of any of them, though. So are they self-proclaimed, or did others start calling them S-class?"

"The traditions actually being going since Fairy Tail started," Levy said. She didn't even realize that she set her book down again. "It started with a couple kids, and the rest of the school called them S-class as a joke because they were the nerds. But eventually, the attractive people were the 'nerds.' It just happened that ugly kids were dumb. That's when people seriously started calling them the S-class of Fairy Tail. And they say that every year the seniors pick the sophomores they want in the group. But I think that's a lie. When we graduate, there will just be another big group of smart, attractive kids of all ages. They'll become the new S-class. There isn't really a system about it. I think people just say that to pick on the freshmen."

"How did I never hear about this?" Lucy laughed. "I must live in a bubble."

"No, I think working at that freezer is frying your brain," Levy laughed.

"Hey, it's not a freezer! And it's not frying my brain!" Lucy defended herself as the bell rang. "I have a high quality job that I enjoy greatly."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get to second period," Levy said, grabbing her backpack.

Lucy rolled her eyes and followed her friend to their next class. She always loved having study hall first period so she could catch up with Levy. She really was her only friend. Little did she know that that was about to change very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter really wasn't eventful. Sorry about that. This was really just meant to introduce all the characters and sort of explain more about Gray. <strong>

**Since I got twelve lovely reviews, I decided to update early. And I hope I update soon enough for you, marieschulZ. I don't want to be hunted! **

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 (7-13)

Lucy smiled in content as she looked at the perfectly shined table in front of her. She really loved the clear tables they had at the skating rink. They were so much fun to clean.

"Lucy, I'm heading home. Make sure you lock up," Lucy's boss said.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Milkovich," Lucy said with a smile.

"Lucy, I've told you to call me Ur a dozen times already. Please, it's just Ur," Ur sighed.

"Sorry," Lucy laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Oh," she said, remember the conversation she had with Levy earlier that day. "Do you have a daughter named Ultear?"

"I've never told you about her?" Ur asked. "Yes, she's my daughter. Why do you ask?"

"My friend and I were just talking today about the S-class at my school today. When she said Ultear Milkovich it made me wonder. And is Lyon your son, too? She said that people are always saying that he's her adoptive brother," Lucy explained. She knew that Ur went to Fairy Tail, so she would know what S-class meant.

"Oh, yes. I'm so pleased to know that they are in S-class. See, they never tell me anything!" Ur crossed her arms as if pouting. "This is why I keep you around." She laughed and patted Lucy's shoulder. "Get home safe, alright?"

"Bye, Ur!" Lucy yelled as her boss left. She already finished cleaning all the tables, so she was actually done for the night. She happily put the rag back in the sink and grabbed her backpack. This time, she was going to skate without falling. She quickly slipped her skates on and got on the ice.

Lucy carefully moved along the wall. She did that for a full lap. She wanted to make sure she was okay. Then she skated a lap without the wall. She was sure she had the footing down. She started skating at a faster pace. She was confident that she was doing well. She decided to skate through the middle. After a couple minutes, she was going as fast as she was the night before. She concentrated on keeping her balance. Falling wasn't apart of her agenda that night.

"So she can skate!" a masculine voice laughed. Lucy jumped at the voice, not knowing someone was there. She let out an 'eep!' and tumbled to the floor. Just as she was about to hit the ground, someone grabbed her hand. She was pulled up and slammed into a hard chest. She slowly looked up and saw Gray.

"Th-thanks," she stuttered. He was wearing the same attire as the night before. She was really wondering why he was suddenly skating there. She's really never seen him there before.

"So you're a rookie?" he asked. She nodded slowly. "I can tell. You wiped out last night, and today you get distracted by someone talking to you."

Lucy didn't know what to say, so she just nodded. Her throat was going dry. She was so close to him. She was almost flat against him. "C-can you let me g-go?" she stuttered nervously. She didn't entirely hate being in his arms, though.

Gray just laughed and let Lucy go. She mumbled a thanks and tried to skate a few feet back, but she lost her balance again. She quickly grabbed onto Gray's shoulder. "Didn't you just ask me to let go of you?" he asked with a smirk. "You really are bad at this."

"It's only my second day," Lucy mumbled, puffing out her cheeks. "I just need someone to teach me, that's all. I'm not good at teaching myself new things."

"Why don't you let me teach you?" Gray asked huskily into her ear. Her face heated up. He just laughed and moved away from her. "No, I'm not that good myself. And I don't teach."

"But you're amazing!" Lucy blurted out. "I saw you skate last night! You're the best skater I've ever seen!"

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are or who you think I am, but it would be best if you just left me alone. Really, it's for the best." Gray skated over to the edge of the rink before taking his skates off. He went out the rink's doors, slamming them as he left, leaving Lucy dumbfounded.

X

"Lucy...Lucy...Lucy!" Levy yelled. She groaned and set her book down. "Lucy, seriously?! You've been upset for a week and now you're mumbling to yourself! What's wrong?"

"That good-for-nothing rotten jerk," Lucy continue to mumble to herself, not even noticing that Levy spoke. "I don't know who I think I am? Honestly? That guy needs to grow up."

"Guy? This is about a guy?" Levy asked, her eyes sparkling. She sighed. "If you stab your salad any more I think it will turn to dust." She grabbed Lucy's shoulder, trying to snap her out of her daze.

"And he just left!" Lucy shouted. She threw her fork down and slumped in her seat. "I am so done with people." She looked up at Levy. "Just what am I going to do?"

"Honestly, I have no clue what you're talking about," Levy laughed. "I know it's about a guy, so spill!" She's been patiently waiting for two years for Lucy to have an interest in a guy. She's been waiting since Lucy moved to Fairy Tail.

"He just thinks he's so special because he's an S-class, doesn't he?" Lucy mumbled, going back to stabbing her lunch.

"Is this about Gray?" Levy remembered that Lucy was taking a special interest in the boy lately. She always took time to glare at him when she saw him, though.

It's been a week since the incident at the rink, and he hasn't went there since. She tried skating every day, but ended up with a different injury every time. She was honestly starting to lose hope. "God, you're hopeless," Levy sighed.

"Are you serious?" a girl from the next table over asked her friends. "Did he really do that?"

"Totally!" another girl said. "I saw him myself!"

"There's no way! He's an S-class, isn't he? I thought they were suppose to be all smart and stuff? Why would he do something like that?" the first girl said.

"Trust me, it's true," the third girl said. "I was walking my dog and I saw him in some alley with a couple guys."

"Are you sure they were smoking, though?" a fourth girl asked. "I didn't even realize people did drugs around here."

"There's no doubt about it. I even smelt it. It smiled like skunk, just like they all say," the third girl said.

"Skunk?" Levy asked aloud. "Isn't it weed that smells like skunk? Someone in the S-class was smoking weed?"

"You just love rumors, don't you?" Lucy asked. She honestly didn't care about some kid smoking weed. It happened. They were in high school. Some kids were into that stuff. It's not like the world was ending.

"Excuse me," Levy said to the girls. Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Who are you talking about?"

"Oh, Levy, you won't believe it," the one girl said. Even though Levy wasn't that popular with the other girls at the school, they all loved to spread gossip. They didn't care who they told. They would even tell a teacher if they asked. "Apparently people have seen Gray Fullbuster around town with the wrong crowd."

"Gray? You're kidding!" Levy said. She glanced over to Lucy and saw that she was holding her fork a little too tightly. Her knuckles were pure white. "Are you really sure, though? It may have been someone else."

"No, we're sure," a different girl said, shaking her head. "We've seen him around school. He doesn't even seem to be with the S-class much. And when he is, he looks so bored. I've heard other guys talking about it, too. I guess Gray's quite the rebel. Could you imagine that a smart kid could be like that?"

"I wouldn't have guessed it," Levy said. "Do you know anything else?"

"Well, I really shouldn't be saying this." All the girls leaned closer, including Levy. The girl speaking lowed her voice quite a bit. "I heard that a few years ago his parents got caught up in this terrorist attack and were killed. People say that he hasn't been the same since. They say he's still pretty depressed about it. Some even go as far as saying he cuts himself and stuff like that. I don't believe that for a second, though. That's something even the worst kids don't do."

Lucy jus barely heard what the girl said. She did hear about the terrorist attack when she was younger. Her parents were talking about it one day. She was sure she wasn't suppose to hear about it. She really couldn't imagine Gray being depressed, though. He seemed so passionate about ice skating. People with passions don't seem to do stuff like that. Then again, she did notice that he wore thick bracelets around his wrists. But she's seen things online about bracelets that help keep your balance. They had to be something like that. She just couldn't believe that he did that. She wouldn't put it past those girls to make something like that up. But Gray did say it would be best if she left him alone.

Lucy shook her head. She was just overthinking things. It was nothing but a silly rumor.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 (7-18)

Lucy hummed to herself as she washed dishes. It was Friday night, so the rink was opened until six. Friday, surprisingly, wasn't a day that people skate. Her dad left on a business trip the night before and he wouldn't be back for another week. Her mother had a friend who's daughter just died in a car crash. She wanted to go visit her, so she would be gone for the weekend. That meant that Lucy would be home alone. She never liked being home alone, so she was glad to work late.

"Lucy, will you put more ice in the soda fountain when you're done?" Ur asked. She was carrying a crate of potatoes at the moment.

"I just finished," Lucy said, drying her hands. She took the crate from Ur. "I'll go take care of that now." Ur thanked her and went to go do something else.

Lucy shifted the heavy crate in her arms as she went to to put it away in the freezer. She never understood why they kept the potatoes there. Ur claimed that it kept them fresh, but she wasn't too sure about that. When she got to the freezer, the door swung open. She gasped as the door ran into her. She dropped the crate, the potatoes quickly filling the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" Lucy quickly said. She looked up to see who opened the door. She blushed, seeing who was standing in front of her. The guy looked about a foot taller than her with spiked white hair. She's never seen him before, but he was pretty hot.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have watched what I was doing," the guy said. He picked the crate up and started putting the potatoes back. "You'll have to wash them again, so I'll help you."

"No, no, it's okay!" Lucy quickly said, waving her hands back and forth. She knelt on the ground and started picking potatoes up as well. "It's really my fault. Don't worry about it." She tried to pick up as many as she could and as fast as she could. She didn't want to trouble the guy by helping her.

"You shouldn't have been carrying something so heavy, anyways." The guy sighed and shook his head. He easily picked up the crate and walked back to the sink. "Honestly, this is why I wanted Mom to let me work here as well." He dumped all the potatoes in the sink so he could put them back in the crate once they were washed.

"Mom? Do you mean Ur?" Lucy asked. A lightbulb went off in her head. "You're Lyon, right?" He laughed and nodded. "He's pretty hot. What were you saying?" she mumbled to herself. She remembered Levy saying that Lyon wasn't that attractive.

Lyon smiled. He heard what Lucy said, even though she was trying to be quite about it. He thought she was pretty cute, too. She was a clutz, but that didn't really mean anything.

"Lyon? Why are you washing potatoes?" Ur asked, entering the room. "I thought you were leaving after you put all the ice away?"

"I was going to, but I accidentally ran into-" Lyon stopped talking. He realized that he didn't even know Lucy's name. She laughed quietly and told him. "Right, I ran into Lucy. She ended up spilling all the potatoes. I figured I should wash them."

"Lucy, let him fix his mess," Ur said. "Go put ice in the fountain. Don't worry about him." Lucy nodded and quickly left.

After another hour, the rink was finally closed. Lucy was just cleaning the last table when Ur approached her.

"So I hear your parents are out of town?" Ur asked. Lucy nodded. "So you have to stay by yourself all weekend?"

"Yeah, but I do it all the time," Lucy said. She went back to the kitchen to put the rag away, her boss a step behind. "It's not really that big of deal."

"Why don't you stay at my house for the weekend?" Ur asked. "Your mother and I are good friends, actually. I know she wouldn't mind."

"Thank you, but I couldn't," Lucy said, shaking her head. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Not at all. Please, it would make me feel better. We'll stop at your house so you can get your clothes," Ur said. She grabbed Lucy's shoulders and pushed her out the door, yelling to Lyon to lock up. She forced her into the front seat. "I'm sure my daughter will love you, anyways."

"Thank you so much," Lucy said, beaming with happiness. Once Lyon got in the car, they went to her house. She grabbed two changes of clothing, her hairbrush, and anything else she found necessary. Then they went to Ur's house.

The house was two-stories. It was light brown with dark brown shutters. The yard was a good size, and they had a little garden. She could just picture all the juicy vegetables growing in the summertime. Inside, there was a living room, kitchen, dining room, and a half-bath. Upstairs, there were five bedrooms and a full bath. The master bedroom also had a full bath attached to it.

Ur opened the door to the last bedroom. "This is the guest room. You'll be sleeping here," she explained. "Just make yourself at home. I'm going to start dinner now."

"Thank you," Lucy said. She set her bag on the bed and looked around. The full-sized bed was in the center of the room. A little nightstand sat at either side. There was a small dresser on the right side of the room. The door and closet was on the left. The floors were wood, and the walls were painted a light blue color. The blankets on the bed were black with white cherry blossoms on it.

"So you must be Lucy," a new voice spoke. Lucy looked up and saw a woman with long violet hair coming into the room. She sat down beside Lucy. "My name is Ultear. Isn't a pleasure to meet you."

"My names Lucy, but I guess you already knew that," Lucy laughed. She was a bit intimidated by the presence of the S-class senior.

"Don't be so tense," Ultear laughed. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk. I want to meet the girl that Mom always talks about."

"She talks about me?" Lucy asked. She was a bit surprised. She never expected that Ur would tell her family about her.

"Of course! She says your sweetest girls she met, and the hardest working. She just loves having you around," Ultear explained. "She just loves you. You're like a celebrity in this house."

Lucy couldn't believe that she was considered a celebrity in a house with two current S-class members, and one old one. Layla was told her that she and Ur were S-class.

"I think dinner's ready," Ultear said, standing up. "I hope you like Raman! Mom makes the best. It's homemade, too!" She grabbed Lucy's hands and skipped downstairs.

The dining room took Lucy's breath away. The mahogany table accented the whole room. The walls were painted a light tan color, and the carpet was a light brown. Chinese lanterns hung from the ceiling, creating a dim lighting. The table sat ten. Four chairs were on either side, and there was a chair at each head of the table. Lucy noticed that seven bowls were set out. She only thought it would be the four of them. She didn't know who else there was.

"Lucy, sit anywhere you'd like," Ur said with a smile. Ultear and Lyon sat at one side of the table. Ur sat on the opposite side, beside the head of the table. She just sat beside her. "My husband is in our room changing now. He just got home from work."

Right on cue, a man with longer dark blue hair entered the room. He had big brown eyes. He yawned as he sat down at the head of he table. "You must be Lucy," he said. "I'm Kyle Milkovich." He looked around. "Where's Wendy?"

Ultear giggled as pointed under the table. Kyle raised an eyebrow and peeked under the table. A small girl sprung out and latched onto Kyle. Lucy was scared half to death. "Daddy, you're home!" she yelled happily. Lucy assumed that was Wendy.

"My, my, you're quite active tonight, aren't you?" Kyle laughed. "That's exactly what I'd expect from a four-year-old."

"Daddy!" Wendy whined, puffing out her cheeks. "I turned five last month! I'm not four anymore!" Kyle just laughed and kissed his daughter's forehead. She giggled and ran over to sit beside Ultear. Lucy thought that was the cutest thing ever.

"Well Lucy gets the first bowl," Ur announced. She grabbed the blonde's bowel and filled it with noodles, then poured some broth on it. She then put a boiled egg and some chicken on it. "I'm proud to give you Ur's Famous Noodles!" Wendy giggled.

"Thank you," Lucy said, smiling a little as well. She watched as Ur got everyone else's bowl. She couldn't help but think how perfect the family looked. Even though Lyon was adopted, it still looked like he belonged there, like that's where he was meant to be. They were all laughing and joking around, and it was beautiful. She always wondered what it would be like to have siblings and laugh like that. Her father was always so serious. It was usually just her and her mother joking round, but Jude would look annoyed anytime they did. It was refreshing to see such a happy family.

She noticed that all the laughing stopped. They were all looking towards the entryway to the room. "It's a pleasure to have you join us for once," Kyle said, not sounding too pleased.

Lucy turned around to see who was there. She looked at the bare feet, up to the dark jeans hanging very low off his hips, up to the tight long sleeved shirt. Then he looked at his face. It was none other than Gray Fullbuster, the topic of all gossip at the school lately. He was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed, a scowl on his face. He must have been the seventh bowl.

"We're having Raman. Do you want some?" Ur asked. She was looking at Gray with almost pleading eyes.

"I'm not hungry," Gray said. He pushed off the wall and left as quickly as he came. Lucy was left staring at the spot he once inhabited. She was wondering if the rumors were true about his parents dying. If so, did Ur adopt him?

Kyle sighed and rubbed the side of his face with one hand. "It's been four years. Can't he have even one meal with us?" he asked, irritation clear in his voice.

"I'm happy as long as I know he eats," Ur said with a sad smile. "Of course I want to eat as a family, but I would rather not if it makes him that upset."

"You're too nice sometimes," Kyle said. "I'm really worried about him, though. Where has he even been all night? I know he's just getting home."

"It's hard to say with him," Ur sighed.

Lucy noticed the tense atmosphere. Kyle said it's been four years. So that means it's been at least four years since he's been adopted. Who knows how long before that his parents were killed? She wasn't sure. Those were just rumors, so they may not even be true. Something else was bothering her, too. He didn't even react when he saw her. He probably wasn't paying attention, though.

"So Jellal was telling us today that there was going to be a school dance soon," Ultear said. It seemed to break the tense air a little. Everyone seemed all too eager to talk about that.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if you've all noticed, but there is going to be some story before Lucy actually starts skating. I'm not sure if any of you were wondering when she would start. And about the rumors and Gray, you will just have to see now, won't you?<strong>

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 (7-26)

After dinner, Lucy helped clean up a bit. She quickly excused herself to her temporary room. She needed to call Levy. She went into her contacts on her phone. She only had Ur, Layla, Jude, and Levy. She really wasn't that popular at all. She quickly clicked on her best friend to call her.

_"Hey, Lucy,"_ came Levy's voice.

"Levy, you are not going to believe this," Lucy said. She was trying to keep her voice down so no one heard her.

_"What's going on?"_

"My parents are gone for the weekend, so Ur convinced me to stay at her house," Lucy explained. Levy hummed, letting her know she was listening. "Do you realize who's in this house? Ultear and Lyon!"

_"You're with two S-class?"_ Levy practically shrieked in excitement.

"That's not all," Lucy said. "Gray's also here." Levy's squeal practically blew up Lucy's ears. "Listen, I've found a few things out, too."

_"You better start talking!"_

Lucy heard someone walking down the hall. "I have to go. I'll call you later." She quickly hung up the phone. Seconds later the door opened, Ultear on the other side.

"It's about nine now, so Mom and Dad already went to bed, along with Wendy. Lyon and I are just going to hang out in our rooms until we go to sleep. So if you need something, just come get us," Ultear said.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Lucy said. Ultear smiled before she left. Lucy went over to look out her window. She got a nice view of the street below and the front of the house. It was already dark outside.

Lucy noticed that someone was walking out of the house. She realized that it was Gray. A car pulled up along the rode and a couple kids got out. They did the fist-bump greeting thing guys do. The one kid pulled something out of his pocket and have it to Gray. In return, Gray gave them something from his pocket. Lucy couldn't quite tell what they gave each other. She saw Gray head back inside, so she quickly went downstairs. She didn't expect to come nose-to-nose with him the second she went into the living room.

"Can I help you?" Gray asked, taking a step back. He blinked a few times. "Oh, you're that girl that sucks at skating."

"And you're that mysterious guy that thinks he's too cool for everyone," Lucy retorted, crossing her arms.

"That's nice. Are we done here? I kind of want to go eat something," Gray said. He patted her shoulder being going off to the kitchen.

"You act so rude to your family, just to eat later anyways?" Lucy asked, following him. "Isn't that a bit of a waste of hurt feelings."

Gray snorted as he opened up the fridge. He started digging through it. "Like you even get it," he said. He pulled out a jar of pickles. "You should just go back to your fairy tale life and leave me alone." He stuck a pickle in his mouth before putting the jar away.

"Fairy tale?" Lucy asked, fully annoyed. "I'm not even going to bother to correct you." She watched him open a bag of Pizza Rolls and dump half the bag on a plate. "Do you always eat this much?"

"Do you always pry into other people's business?" Gray retorted.

Lucy pursed her lips and crossed her arms. She sighed and went back up to her room.

X

"Are you serious? That happened?" Levy asked.

"Yes!" Lucy exclaimed. She threw some popcorn at her best friend. "Why would you doubt me?" She left Ur's house early Sunday morning so Levy could come over. They were sitting in her living room, talking and eating popcorn. They were going to watch a movie, but current gossip seemed to be more important.

"You said he was eating a lot?" Levy asked. Lucy made a face and nodded, not sure where the conversation was going. "That just proves it!"

"Proves what?" Lucy asked. "That he's a normal teenage guy that eats like a pig? They're all like that."

"No!" Levy laughed, throwing popcorn back at Lucy. Their conversations usually involved a food fight, when food was available. "It means that the rumor about him smoking weed in the alley was true! Think about it, stoners eat a lot. And you saw for yourself how his relationship with his family is. That kind of supports the rumor about-"

"Levy, just stop while you're ahead," Lucy sighed. She grabbed the remote to turn the TV on, but Levy took it from her. She shot her a glare.

"Why do you care so much if the rumors are true or not?" Levy asked. She set the remote back on the coffee table.

Lucy found herself blushing. She didn't even know why she cared so much. Levy ended up smiling wide. She jumped on Lucy, pinning her to the couch. "Spill!" she demanded. "You like him, don't you?"

"No way!" Lucy yelled, blushing even more. He was attractive, but all the S-class were. How could she fall for a disrespectful idiot like that? If she had to dye an S-class, it would probably be Lyon or Jellal. She didn't know what went through her friend's mind sometimes.

"You do!" Levy yelled excitedly. She sat up, but still straddling Lucy's stomach. "I've been waiting for this day! My best friend has a crush!" She had that twinkle in her eyes.

"You must have another best friend then," Lucy said. She tried to get Levy off of her, but the girl was stronger than she looked.

"You totally like him!" Levy yelled loudly, as if the level of her voice had anything to do with it.

"Who likes who?"

The two girls looked up to see Layla, a suitcase beside her. She had just gotten home.

"Lucy likes-" Levy's mouth was covered by Lucy's hand. They had a mini war before Levy one. "Gray! She likes Gray!"

"Oh, is that the boy that brought you home the other day? He seems like a lovely boy," Layla said.

"I do not like him!" Lucy yelled. She pushed Levy off of her. They fell on the floor with Lucy on top, this time. "And don't call him nice! He's the devil's spawn!"

"So you're into demons now?" Levy teased. She earned a mouthful of popcorn.

"I don't see anything wrong with him. He was a perfect gentleman," Layla said, crossing her arms. "I would allow to date him."

"He's an S-class, too," Levy said. She just added fuel to the fire.

For the rest if the night, Lucy had an awkward conversation with Layla about dating and such. She was suddenly questioning her friendship with Levy.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's been a while, but just know that I haven't abandoned any stories! I've just been a bit busy. It's all good now. I'll be updating regularly. <strong>

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 (8-7)

"Flame-Head!"

"Iron-Face!"

"Pink-Haired-Freak!"

"Metal-Face!"

"Are you boys...fighting?"

Natsu and Gajeel cowered at Erza's voice. They quickly sank back into their seats. The redhead smiled in triumph and started eating her cake.

"How did you two do on the history test?" Juvia asked Lyon and Gajeel, starting the lunch-time conversation.

"I got a C or whatever," Gajeel mumbled, clearly not caring about his grades.

Lyon sighed, hanging his head. "I failed," he said lowly. He was ashamed of his grade.

"That's probably because you were thinking about Lucy," Ultear pouted out, laughing. Lyon shot her a glare.

"Who cares about that brat?" Gray grumbled, sitting down at the table.

"Wow, it's a rare sight to see you sitting here," Cana slurred, already drunk. "Who's Lugy, anyways?"

"It's Lucy," Ultear corrected her. She quickly scanned the room. "And she's sitting over there with that blue-haired girl." She pointed to the blonde.

"She's hot. I would totally fuck her," Laxus said. Gajeel grunted in agreement.

"She's annoying." Gray folded his arms and placed his head over them, closing his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"I really like her. She's not annoying." Ultear crossed her arms and pouted. "You are such a kill-joy it isn't even funny. What's your deal, anyways?"

"Gray!" another student called, running over. "Come on, we're ditching. The guys got some shit for us."

That's all it took for Gray to get up and leave.

X

Lucy hummed as she put glasses into a large plastic container. She was clearing off tables, enjoying herself a little more than usual.

"You seem to be in a good mood."

She looked up and saw Lyon sanding there. "Oh, I guess I am," she laughed.

"Ur told me that you've been trying to skate." A rag magically appeared in his hand, and he started cleaning tables after Lucy cleared them.

"I've been trying. I'm not very good at it. I usually fall just by going around in a circle. Every time I skate I always get some sort of injury." She remembered that time that Gray made her fall by talking to her. She didn't really didn't get hurt, but she felt like a total idiot.

"You know, I could teach you. I'm pretty good myself." He just hoped she would say yes. Ultear told him that if he likes Lucy so much he should just find a way to be around her. That's exactly what he was doing.

"Really?" Her eyes were practically sparkling. "I would love that! I haven't had anyone to teach me anything so far. It took me almost an hour to figure out how to put the skates on." She blushed at the confession.

Lyon laughed. "So when do you usually skate?" He knew that she couldn't skate while working, so that left either before or after the rink opened and closed.

"Usually after Ur leaves. Then I walk home since the buses don't run that late." Her container was full, so she took it to the kitchen. He seemed to be done with the tables shortly after, entering the kitchen only moments later.

"If you want to, we can come in before the rink opens. I can ask Mom to give me a spare key. She wouldn't have a problem with it." He started drying the dishes that she washed.

"That sounds perfect! Thank you so much." Lucy was pretty excited. She would finally have a teacher to show her how to skate.

X

"As you know from the chapter we just completed, the cell is very important in our bodies. We also know that the cell has many functions happening all at once. Those functions include..."

Lucy found herself dozing off. Biology was not her favorite class, to put it lightly. She seemed to fall asleep easily in class. That would explain her grades. A jab in the ribs from Levy was all she needed to wake he up.

"I want you all to pair up for this project. You must make a model of the cell, a PowerPoint briefly describing the cell in a whole, then a seven-page report on your cell function. You will all have until we leave for Christmas break. If you finish this assignment early, you just get free time in class. Just know that you will have to work outside of the classroom."

Lucy was excited. She loved projects like these. Her and Levy were the perfect pair, after all. Levy was bad at making things like models, but Lucy was good at that. Lucy was awful at reports, but Levy was amazing at that. The were both great public speakers and knew how to put an attractive slide-show together. With their combined skills, Lucy was always able to keep her C average. Levy was really the only reason for that.

"I know you all like to pick your own partners, but I think some of you are doing far better than the rest of the class." The teacher shot a look to Levy and Lucy. "So, I put all of your names on popsicle sticks, and I will draw your names from a can. Any objections? Good." The teacher pulled out the can full of wooden sticks. She started calling out names.

"Levy and Lisanna, you will be doing the endoplasmic reticulum. "

The two girls smiled at each other from across the room. They were one of the few that were happy with their partner. They've never spoken to each other, but they were both aware of each other's good qualities.

"Now for the last two." The teacher pulled the final sticks out. They already knew who it would be. "Lucy and Gray, who will be doing the Golgi apparatus."

For the blonde, time stopped. She was not capable of doing the whole project by herself! How would she pass the semester? She knew for herself that Gray never came home until late in the evening. By then she would already be at work. They wouldn't have time to work if he continued what he was doing. She was doomed!

"Lucy, don't worry about it," Levy said kindly, trying to cheer her friend up. "I'll help you with your project. You know how I am with getting projects done. We'll be done pretty quickly."

"Thanks, Levy." Lucy was glad to have a friend like her around. Now that she thought about it, Lyon or Ultear may be willing to help her. They would have already taken biology, so they would know everything. With Gray helping, she might as well just let Wendy join in. That's how much Gray would help.

* * *

><p><strong>The partners were totally cliche and expected, right? Well maybe not Levy and Lisanna. When I was writing about the partners and I was so excited that I could put Levy and Gajeel together. But I didn't even put them in the same grade! <strong>

**Please support my other stories! **

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 (8-13)

**Today is a very special day for me, and I hope you all share the joy with me. One year ago, I published my first story here on FanFiction. (In the Woods, a Fruits Basket story.) It all really started when I had this dream. I thought about it and thought that it would be fun to see a story with the characters from Fruits Basket. I remembered that my one friend told me about FanFiction, so I decided to try writing. I really had no clue what I was going. It took me forever just to figure out how the website worked. But after I finished the story, I decided to write another one. And another and another and another... Looking back at old stories, I can't believe how much I've grown as a writer. I never even noticed that I became better. I guess practice really does make perfect.**

**So, in honor of my one year anniversary, I have a few special treats for you guys. First, I uploaded all my stories! (Not Meister and Reaper. It's still on hiatus.) So you may all enjoy reading updates on my stories in mass productions. The second prize for you all is a little more personal. I want to practice one-shots. If any of you have an idea for one, of just have a pairing request, PM me and let me know. I'll write it. And if I really like it and see potential, I'll eventually make it into a story. I'll write for any anime as long as I've seen it. Just ask me.**

**I really just want to thank you all for your love and support. I would have never imagined myself being this popular a year ago. I know I'm not super popular, but it seems like it when I write a story, wondering if anyone reads it at all. Just thank you so much.**

* * *

><p>Lucy had been pretty upset about the project for Biology, but by the end of the day she wasn't even giving it a second thought. At the moment, her and Levy were really just wondering what all the commotion was about. Mostly girls, and a couple guys, were talking in a hushed tone. Some even stared at the two as they walked past. They didn't really understand what they were all whispering about until they arrived at their lockers, which were side-by-side. And leaning against Lucy's locker was Lyon.<p>

"Hey, Lucy," he said, kicking off the locker. He smiled brightly, making a few girls around them glare at the blonde.

"Oh, Lyon." Lucy was surprised that he was there. She completely understood the attention she was getting. An S-Class waited at her locker, after all. Even if everyone didn't think he was the most attractive of the group, it was still a big deal that he was there, waiting for her.

"I figured you could just ride home with me." To others, who clearly didn't know the situation, it was very suspicious. Lucy barely even knew why he wanted her to ride home with him. She could feel the intense glares piercing her back like a thousand needles.

"Do you two have a date or something?" Levy asked innocently. She thought Lucy was after Gray, so she was pretty confused. Lucy just wanted to punch her friend. The glares increased, as well as the heat in her cheeks.

"You have that project with Gray, right?" Lyon asked. Lucy nodded. "Ultear said that she was dragging him home whether he liked it or not so you two could work on it. Then once you got enough done for your liking, we can head over to the rink. That is if you still want me to teach you."

Lucy tried to ignore the huge grin Levy was giving her. Of course she would react that way. She hadn't been informed of her and Lyon's arrangement at the ice rink, so it was news to her. Even if she didn't think Lyon was attractive, just as before, the fact that he was an S-Class changed everything. Realizing that she still hadn't replied to Lyon, she said, "that works."

Lyon smiled again. "I'll take your backpack," he offered. He stepped forward to take it off her shoulders. She wasn't sure if it was intentional, but he stood just close of enough that her nose hit his chest. She literally stopped breathing for a moment. She remembered that time that Gray caught her skating. He smelled heavily of smoke, but there was a hint of vanilla mixed in there, almost like ice cream. She didn't know why she was thinking about that.

"Did you hear me?"

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Levy. Lyon was standing beside her, her backpack slung over his shoulder. He was serious about carrying it. Of course he was. He wasn't just going to get that close and act like he was for the hell of it. "Sorry, what?"

Levy sighed. "I said I'll see you later. Lisanna and I going to hang out at the rink to get to know each other better." She turned so she could open her locker. "I expect my usual when I get there, okay?" She laughed and shut her locker, already getting what she needed. She smiled at Lyon for heading out to catch the bus.

"We better get going," Lyon said. He put his hand at the small of her back to lead her out of the school. The thought never crossed his mind that he was obviously flirting with her. She didn't really notice either, so it worked out. He just wasn't an obnoxious guy like Gray or Loke. He was more subtle.

In the car, Ultear was up front, singing along to the radio. Gray was in the back seat, staring at the window with his arms wrapped around his legs. She got into the back seat as well, and Lyon got into the driver seat. The whole ride she spent watching Gray. He was totally spaced out. She found herself wondering what he was thinking. It probably wasn't anything deep, she assumed, since he didn't seem like a very deep individual. Then again, if those rumors the girls at lunch that one day were true, then he may have been thinking very deep thoughts. Or maybe about when he would get to smoke again.

When they got to the house, Ur was overjoyed to see Lucy early. That joy left her as soon as Wendy came running into the room without any clothes on, laughing. She latched onto Lyon's leg. "She just took a bath and doesn't want to get changed. I almost had her, too," Ur said.

"I'll change her," Lyon offered. He picked Wendy up and carried her upstairs, most likely to her room.

Ultear turned to Gray. "You are going to work on the project with Lucy. She's too nice to fail just because of your idiocy," he hissed. She smiled at Lucy before leaving the room.

"You two have a project to work on?" Ur asked, raising a brow. She found it surprising that the two would pair up together.

"The teacher drew sticks," Gray mumbled. Ur nodded in understanding. That was about the only reason there could be. He usually paired with one of his druggie friends, then neither did any work. At least now she knew he would do something. Lucy wasn't one to take crap, that's for sure.

"Let's go work," Lucy said. Gray rolled his eyes and went into the living room. She sat beside him on the couch. "So today we should just make outlines for stuff. Like when we'll work, who will do what, who'll get materials, and stuff like that."

With the groan she received, she realized that getting Gray to corporate would be harder than the project itself.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was very uneventful. Sorry about that. <strong>

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 (9-13)

**I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating! I had serious writer's block! I hope you all enjoy this, though. **

**Review Corner: **

BitterSweet Crazy: _Damn Gray! All this time I spent convincing myself your not on drugs...I'm starting to believe it! And congratulations! Your stories that I am reading are great! Keep doing what you do! :)_

The Smiley Face Killer: _The chapter wasn't that eventful but it was still good! Keep up the AWESOME work!_

**Quote: **There's this boy and he kinda has my heart 3 ~anonymous

**Song: **Frontline by Pillar

**Please review and support my other stories!**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to teach you how to fall first, alright?" Lyon asked.<p>

"I fall just fine on my own. I don't think I need to be explained how to do it." Lucy had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"This is more of recovery from a fall," Lyon corrected himself. "Just watch me first, alright?" He dropped down onto his butt with both hands on one side of him. Then he turned so he was on his knees. He slid his first foot up. Then he slid his second up. "Then you just stand up."

"That seems easy enough," Lucy said with confidence. She did want Lyon did, only very slowly. When she went to stand back up, she fell down on her face. "Why didn't you help me?!"

"You're suppose to be learning. The best way is for you to do it yourself. If you fall enough, you'll learn to catch yourself," Lyon explained. "I'm going to go sit down. Just keep practicing." He sat down on one of the round seats meant to be used to sit at to it your skates on. He started reading his book.

Lucy huffed in annoyance and got back up. She tried gain, but the same result occurred. Gray was leaning against a nearby wall, trying not to laugh. He had tagged along, since he knew that it would be funny, which it was. She wasn't too pleased about that. After him ignoring her while they worked on their project, she didn't really wish to see him more than necessary.

With newfound determination, Lucy tried again. She ended up falling on her back, her head slamming against the ground. She stood up with a groan, rubbing her head. Stars were floating around her, and she would have bet money that she was seeing three Grays. Oddly enough, they jumped over the wall around the rink and were running towards her. Incoherent forms of her name was being shouted behind her, but the pounding in her ears was silencing the cries.

X

One by one, all of Lucy's senses came back. First came the strong scent of vanilla, which she couldn't quite explain. Next came touch. She could feel a warmth around her hand. The taste of blood filled her mouth, and the pounding in her ears returned. When she opened her eyes, she was blinded by light streaming in through a window. After adjusting to the light, which took a few moments, she looked down at her hand.

Her hand was resting in another's, clearly a man's, and he was running his fingers slowly and gently over it. Following the arm up, her eyes widened when she saw Gray. He was sitting on a chair beside the bed she was on, his head resting over his bent arm, which was laying on the bed. He was sound asleep. It was weird for her to think about him rubbing her hand even though he was sleeping.

Looking closely, she realized why he was S-class. He was very attractive. His jawline was very defined, his hair looked so soft, and his eyelashes seemed to be perfect. They would flutter every few minutes, but he didn't wake up. That just gave her more time to admire how peaceful he looked while sleeping.

Remembering that she had fainted at some point, she looked down to see what she was wearing. Someone had changed her clothing into a very soft, cotton black shirt. Gray was weighing down the sheets, so she couldn't tell if the large shirt was the only thing covering her body. It didn't really matter at the moment, so she grabbed her phone, which she found on the table beside the bed. She was surprised to see that it was ten the next morning. She was out for quite a while.

Gray stirred, drawing her attention back to him. He cutely used his free hand to rub his tired eyes. He laid back down without opening them. His fingers had slipped, though, because now they were entwined with hers. She couldn't find a reason to hate the position they were in. It was kind of nice. He was always acting so tough and like such a jerk, but it was like he was a totally different person when he was sleeping. She knew that her father looked mean when he slept, so it's not like Gray had to look peaceful while he slept.

Without warning, Lucy felt the familiar itch her her throat. She let out a violent couch into her hand. She fought the urge to scream when she saw she was coughing up blood. Her hand started shaking. She wasn't sure why she was coughing up blood, but it scared her. The metallic taste in her mouth before was blood, but she hadn't made the connection before. The second time she coughed it woke Gray up. He slowly lifted his head. His eyes widened when he saw her coughing.

"Are you alright?" he asked, jumping up to put his one hand on her shoulder, the other on the small of her back. She finally stopped coughing and wiped her hand off on a tissue she grabbed from the table beside the bed. "Your nose was bleeding earlier so the blood probably just went down your throat, so don't freak out." She was surprised, to say the least. Not only was he helping her, he was also making her feel better. "You should lay back down."

Gray gently pushed her back down onto the bed and brought the covers back up. A faint blush dusted her cheeks. It was...nice, him taking care of her. He probably stayed up watching her, since he was still asleep at ten in the morning. He probably even skipped school.

Lucy's eyes widened as she shot up to a sitting position. Gray seemed shocked by her sudden movement. She barely noticed, as she was too busy getting out of bed. He stood up again and tried to get her back on the bed. "No! I have to go to school!" She struggled against him. She had never missed a day of school, and she wasn't about to start now.

"Dressed like that?" he asked with a smirk.

Lucy looked down at herself and blushed. She, in fact, was just wearing the black shirt. It must have been Gray or Lyon's, since it was very big on her. It could have been Kyle's, but that didn't' seem very likely. Regardless of who's it was, she still jumped back into bed and covered back up, her face completely red. "Why aren't you in school, anyways?" she asked, her cheeks puffed out.

Gray smirked and sat back down on his chair. "I was planning on ditching anyways, so Mom had me stay with you. It's stupid if you ask me, but I have to." He had his arms crossed and he was looking towards the door. She noticed the faint blush on his cheeks and smiled at that. He did have a heart, after all.

Just then, Lucy's phone vibrated. It made a loud noise as it bounced around the table. She picked it up and saw a text from Levy.

_From: Levy :3_

_ARE YOU DEAD! YOU NEVER MISS SCHOOL OH MY GOD I'M SO WORRRRRIED!_

Lucy set her phone down without replying. She looked back at Gray and saw that he was asleep again. Cautiously, she put her hand on his head. He didn't seem to wake up, so she lightly stroked his head. His hair really was soft. But why was her heart beating so fast?


	9. Chapter 9 (9-28)

**I'm sorry for any spelling errors! I didn't proofread this. And I'm REALLY sorry for not updating for a month. I'm going to update all my stories today, so don't worry. Time just got away from me. I'll try to be better. Promise.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

><p>"So if we change the weight to five kilos instead, what would the force be?" The physics teacher scanned the room, looking for a student to answer the question. Her face lit up. "Heartfilia?"<p>

Lucy flinched at the sound of her name. She fell back, and due to being in the back row, fell out of her chair. She sat up and rubbed her head, trying not to groan. The whole class started laughing, aside from Levy and the teacher.

"What is the answer, Miss Heartfilia?" The teacher asked. Her arms were crossed, her teeth clenched. "Or is this class too boring to pay attention to?"

"I-I'm terribly sorry," Lucy said, getting back into her seat. Her eyes quickly scanned the board. It took a matter of seconds to answer the question. The teacher sent a glare et way before continuing with class.

"What was that?" Levy whispered from behind her textbook. She shared a lab table with the blonde. "You've been spacing out all for a couple days now. You're scaring me a little. I mean, you missed your first day every, and now this."

Lucy blushed and looked away from her friend. Her eyes wondered over to Gray, who was flicking rubber bands at the teacher, barely missing her. By the way the kids around him laughed, she could tell he was missing on purpose.

Gray's had her mind spinning for days now. He was a totally different person that day he took care of her. After she tried to run off and everything, she had just went back to sleep. She had woken up a second time with an ice pack on her head, which she was extremely grateful for, and Gray brought her soul he made. It wasn't really the best; she should have known he wasn't a good cook. But besides the taste, it was just really sweet of him. He just stared at her while she ate. But for some reason, she wasn't uncomfortable by it. She had fallen asleep once again, and by the time she woke up, Gray was gone and everyone else was back.

She'd been practicing her ice skating without Lyon, since he told her he didn't need to be there every day. She almost had the technique he taught her learned, which was a good thing. She wouldn't be able to practice that night, though, because her mother was taking her out to eat. Layla liked to do random nice things, which she just loved about her mother. Her father had been getting mean lately, so that would explain why she wanted to get away from the house. She wasn't complaining, though.

"So that takes us to your homework for the evening," the teacher spoke, snapping Lucy from her thoughts. "I want you all to read Chapter 7 and answer the questions at the end." Right after she finished speaking, the bell rang. All the teacher at Fairy Tail seemed to have that talent.

The bus ride home seems unusually long. It was probably due to the fact that she had no one to talk to. This really sweet girl named Aries, who actually loves beside Lucy, wasn't in school, leaving the blonde with no one to talk to. When she finally got home, Layla wS all ready to go, wearing a simple red dress. Lucy quickly changed from her school uniform into white jeans and a nice blue shirt.

It was nice to be able to talk to her mother again, Lucy concluded. It seemed like they were both too busy being in their own little worlds to pay attention to each other. That was all about to change, though.

"Table for two?" the spunky waitress asked, picking up two menus. Layla nodded. The two blondes were led to a booth in the far back of the small restaurant.

"How's school going?" Layla asked. She took a sip of the glass of water that the waitress brought once they sat down. "Do you still talk to that boy? What was his name?"

It suddenly occurred to Lucy that Layla didn't remember Gray, but rather the act he did. For some unknown reason, she found herself answering, "His name is Lyon. Ur's son, actually." She left out the part about her ice skating, since her mother didn't know and probably wouldn't be very happy if she did.

"He was cute, wasn't he?" Layla asked. She changed the subject rather quickly, which wasn't odd for her. "You're father will be watching you for a few days. I'm going to be going with a friend of mine on a little vacation." Lucy wasn't too pleased about that. Her father drove her crazy.

"What can I get for you two lovely ladies?"

Lucy looked up, surprised to see Loke, an S-Class, standing there. He was scribbling down what Layla ordered, which the younger blonde didn't quite catch. He looked at her, waiting to hear what she would say. She was so shocked that she didn't even hear herself answer. He winked at her before going back to the kitchen. Her eyes followed. It was even more shocking to see Natsu cooking in the back.

Why were S-Class suddenly working their way into her life?


	10. Chapter 10 (11-16)

**A/N: I don't even think an excuse will work at this point, will it? I know I just got behind on some stories and managed to update them all except this one. I wrote about half of this, then my internet stopped working! So I couldn't update. I'm going to try to update all my stories, and hopefully this one again, within the next day or two. My dad's computer has a bunch of viruses on it so it's getting sent to be wiped. That means a while before I can update again. GOOD NEWS! I will be getting my own computer for Christmas. So that means I can update more often! Now, if you are all done hating me (I hate me too for not updating in almost two months!), please enjoy the chapter. **

**Review Corner:**

XxXIceKeysXxX: _As random as it may be I would love you to add the one sided LoLu in this story I think that's adorable and if could give you chances to add jealousy which can help gray figure out his feelings or it could just be cute little pick up lines and sweet gestures every once in a while XD other then that GRALU GRALU GRALU ALL THE WAY IT'S MY OTP!_

SashaMonroe: _Awesome chapter!_

**One more thing! **

**So I know forever ago I mentioned the novel I was going to write. (Yeah, haven't even finished working out the plot XD). Once I get my computer I am 99.99% positive I will start writing it. I usually write my chapters for FanFiction on my phone then upload them, but I can't do that with an actual story. I would type them mobile, but I just want to have an actual computer so spell-check doesn't screw me over and waste everyone's time. My family doesn't know I write so I am certainly not going to write on the family computer. Anyways, that's why I haven't started. BUT I will start soon :)**

**As always, please support my other stories and review!**

* * *

><p>Lucy hummed to herself as she walked along the sidewalk. There was a nice breeze that whipped her hair around a little, not enough to be annoying. It was enough to make her hold her skirt down with one hand. She really wished that the school uniform had shorter skirts. Then again, Makarov was a big pervert, so why would he have responsible clothing? He never even scolded the girls that left way too many buttons undone on their shirts, most not even bothering with their tie.<p>

It wasn't long before Lucy was knocking on Ur's front door. She was hoping someone would open the door quickly, since it was very cold outside. At least it wasn't snowing.

The door finally opened. Lyon was standing on the other side with a wide smile on his face. Oddly enough, he had his arm wrapped around Gray's neck. The latter didn't even seem to be struggling. "Hey, Lucy," Lyon said, slight laughter in his voice. "We have to get our house checked for bugs by an exterminator, so you two will have to work on your project at your house. Sorry about not telling you."

Lucy blinked a few times. She didn't understand why their house needed cleaned. She's been inside many times and has never seen any bugs. Ur keeps the house extremely clean, too.

Lyon seemed to read her mind. "This idiot likes to keep his window open so he can smoke out of it. Wendy saw a bug and now Mom is freaked out. She doesn't know why Gray keeps his window open, so we're just going to keep that a secret, okay?"

Lucy let out a giggle. If she didn't know any better, she would say Gray looked mad that Lyon made her laugh. She just brushed that off and moved on with the conversation. "Can we go to a cafe or something?" She looked down at her feet. Her mom wasn't home, so going to her house wouldn't be a very good idea. Her dad wouldn't like Gray, and he wouldn't really understand that he was there for a project.

"Don't you guys have to build the model now?" Lyon asked. "You can't really take all those materials to a cafe."

Lucy sighed. "We'll have to walk, unless you have a car to take." She noticed that old truck in the driveway. It was running, and the keys for it was in Lyon's hands. She figured he was taking it somewhere.

Gray pushed Lyon away. "Let's go," he muttered.

The two started walking. There was an awkward air around them, and they were standing on opposite sides of the sidewalk. Anyone walking through had to go between them.

Lucy was becoming increasingly nervous with every step she took. Gray was certainly not the kind of guy Jude would like coming home with his daughter. Gauges, piercings, unruly hair, and skinny jeans to boot, Jude will not be happy.

She glanced over to him. He had his hands shoved into his pockets, his gaze set on the sky. It started to snow a little. A little flake landed on his nose, making her giggle. He glanced over, a small smile on his face. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Lucy was about to tell him, but she noticed that it was getting a little harder to see him. The snow started falling heavier and heavier. She shrieked when she tripped over a mound of snow she couldn't see in front of her. She fell face-first into a large pile of snow the plow trucks put along the road.

Gray quickly ran over and helped her up. She was shivering like crazy. The snow wasn't falling any heavier, but it wasn't falling any lighter, either. He looked ahead and could barely see her house. He was surprised he remembered which one it was. Not dwelling on it, he grabbed her hand and started running.

Lucy blushed at holding his hand. It was so warm in hers. She guessed he could hold both her hands in one of his. Starting to stumble a little, she let out a loud laugh. The sound just made her laugh more. As they reached her doorstep, Gray was even chuckling.

"You have a bunch of snow in your hair," Lucy pointed put. He flicked his hair around, snowing falling everywhere. She giggled again.

"You have some, too," Gray said. He started picking it out of her hair, along with some pieces of ice. She flushed, seeing how close they were. She figured she was in some dream. He couldn't really be standing so close acting so normal.

"We should get inside," she said with a shiver in her voice. She opened up the door slowly, as if hoping for it to never open fully. "F-father!" she stuttered. "I'm home!" She looked back to Gray. "You can take your shoes off on that rug."

"Lucy!" came a stern voice from the other room. "Come here!" The blonde scurried off.

Gray kicked off his high tops and put his hands back into his pocket. He went in the direction Lucy went and saw her sitting on the couch beside her father. He leaned against the doorway as he watched them.

"You had a math test today, correct?" Jude asked with a snap in his voice. Lucy nodded quickly. She fumbled around in her bag to get it out. She handed the paper to him, her hands shaking so much Gray even noticed. "A D?" Jude threw the paper at Lucy. "Do you think that behavior is acceptable?!" He moved to slap her.

Lucy flinched away. She never felt the slap. Her eyes widened when she saw that Gray was beside her, holding Jude's wrist. The older man seemed completely shocked.

"Who are you?" Jude asked angrily. He looked Gray over. "How dare someone as trashy as you touch me!"

"No, how dare you!" Gray snapped back in a mocking voice. Lucy let out a small giggled, earning a glare from Jude. "You don't have any respect, doyou? You should never hit a woman, especially your daughter!"

"You little prick!" Jude yelled, slapping Gray to the floor. "Don't you dare speak to me that way!" Much to Lucy's horror, he started punching Gray over and over.

X

"...cy"

"Lu..."

"Lucy!"

Lucy quickly sat up at hearing her name being yelled. She looked around. She was laying on a couch in someone's living room.

"Oh good, you're awake," a girl with short white hair said. She had a cheery smile. "I'm Lisanna Strauss. It's nice to meet you, Lucy."

Lucy wasn't sure what to think. Wasn't she just in her living room? She looked over and saw Gray sitting against the entryway to the room, his arm resting on his one knee. He seemed to be fine.

"You gave us quite the scare," another voice laughed. Lucy looked over and saw a girl with long white hair. It had to be Mirajane. "Gray showed up here about an hour ago with you. He said you guys were walking to your house and you tripped on some ice not too far from his house. We were close so he brought you here."

"You were starting to flail around in your sleep so we woke you," Lisanna finished. "I'll go get you something warm to drink." She got up and went out of the room.

"It was...just a dream?" Lucy asked slowly. It all felt so real. The snow, laughing with Gray, the thoughtful stares, falling into the snowbank. "None of it happened?"

Mira giggled. "I don't know what you were dreaming about, but I think you wish it were real." She merrily skipped off to see what Lisanna was doing.

Lucy found herself blushing. She certainly wished the end of her dream didn't happen, but the beginning would be amazing to happen. That thought shocked her. Glancing over to Gray, she wondered if she was starting to fall for him. But what was there to fall for? He was a troublemaker that did drugs and didn't even try in school. Was it his kind side? She's seen glimpses of if, so she know it's there. Is that what attracted her to him?

"Are you about down gaping at me like a fish?" Gray asked. He sighed and stood up. "Lyon just texted me. We can go do the project at my house."

Lucy nodded, her throat going dry.

Yes.

She was definitely falling for him.


	11. Chapter 11 (12-14)

**A/N: So this chapter gets intense. Just saying.**

**Review Corner: **

SashaMonroe: _OMG! That dream was so cute!_

BitterSweet Crazy: _I don't know what I would have done if that dream was real! That had me so nervous!_

XxX12KeysXxX: _Oh my! Lucy is falling for Gray! It makes my heart melt! Haha okay, so it was quite the comical image that played its way throughout my mind when you described the scene where Lyon opened the door with Gray, SO KAWAII!_

**Next to Update: Bleeding Mascara**

**Please support my other stories and leave a pretty review!**

* * *

><p>Lucy let out a sigh of relief as she opened her front door. She had to walk home from school because she missed the bus. It was very cold out, so she was glad to finally be in the warmth of her home.<p>

After taking her coat off and kicking off her boots, she went into the kitchen to get a snack before work. She found her father sitting at the island with his head in his hands. "Father?" she asked with a timid voice.

To her surprise, he lifted his head, his face full of concern. "Lucy," he sighed. It looked as if he was trying to find the right words. "Your mother and her friend...the car...an accident."

Lucy's eyes widened. She understood, but she didn't want to believe it. She shook her head, taking a step back.

"I'm sorry," Jude apologized.

Lucy calmly went back to the front door. She put her coat and boots on almost roboticaly. As soon as she stepped outside, though, she began to sob and run. People parted on the streets as she ran through, everyone whispering.

She finally reached her destination. She wasn't sure why she ran to Ur's house, but she did. Pushing the door open, she quietly slipped inside. She heard yelling in the living room, so she went to see what it was.

"You can't do this to us!" Kyle yelled. His face was red with anger.

Gray was standing in front of him, annoyance clear on his features. "I could fucking care less about any of you!"

At that second, Lucy had completely forgotten about her mother. She was so engrossed in the fight she was witnessing.

"You're a member of this family whether you like it or not! Why can't you start acting like it?!" Kyle fumed. "Can you even pass a drug test right now?!"

"Why don't you give me one!" Gray threw his hands in the air. "It's not like you'd care if I got sent away!"

"You know I care about you! I know it's been hard, but hurting yourself like this isn't doing anyone any good! We're trying to help, Gray!"

"What if I don't want your damn help? Did you ever think of that? Maybe you should just leave me the fuck alone! Maybe I'll get rid of myself soon enough and you won't have to worry about me!" Gray childishly stomped his foot.

Surprising Lucy, Kyle slapped Gray across the face. "I don't want to hear you ever speak like that again! You know what? If you don't care about yourself or this family that much just leave! Walk out that door right now! If you think you'd have it better anywhere else I'll help you pack!"

"Don't blame me when you never see me again," Gray said lowly, turning to leave. His eyes widened when he saw they had an audience. "Lucy?"

Kyle turned to look, as well. He was very surprised to see the blonde, especially with her crying. Her tears ha begun again since the drama ended. She remembered why she was there. The hiccups started and she launched herself at Gray. She gripped his shirt as if he was her lifeline. The only thing keeping herself from dropping to her knees was his hands on her arms.

"Lucy, what happened?" Kyle asked, rushing over to her side. He put a hand on her back with care.

"No, this isn't happening!" she cried out. Her grip on Gray tightened. "Being her back!" She was sobbing uncontrollably, her breathing quick and shallow. "She can't be dead, she can't be!"

Kyle's eyes widened in horror. Had something happened to Layla? He quickly left the room to call Ur. The kids were all with her, as well. They had all gone to the store to give him time to talk to Gray.

"Calm down," Gray said, not sure what do. His shirt was thoroughly soaked. He has never seen someone cry so much.

"No, no, no," she kept repeating, shaking her head.

He hugged her tightly around the waist and put his nose at the crook of her neck. He needed her to calm down or she's hyperventilate. He didn't understand how something so awful could happen to someone so sweet. He deserved what happened to his parents, but she didn't. Not one bit.

Ur and the kids were home within minutes. They didn't live too far from the store. Ur had pulled Kyle into the kitchen to talk. Wendy watched everyone in the living room with curiosity. Lyon and Ultear ran up to the blonde and Gray. Both of their hearts broke at the sight of Lucy. She was always so cheery.

"Hargeon isn't far," Kyle said, entering the room again. Ur was beside him with wet eyes. Layla and her we're friends since they were children. "We're going to go. Will one of you stay with Wendy?" The fight that took place only minutes before was completely forgotten.

"Gray, will you stay?" Ur asked almost timidly. "You don't really know Layla and you aren't as close with-"

"No!" Lucy snapped, shocking them all. She began to shake even more. "Don't make him stay." She wasn't entirely sure why she wanted Gray to go with her, but she did. Maybe it was because he understood. Maybe it was because she was slowly falling for him. Either way, she wanted him there and no one was about to argue with her.

Lyon took a deep breath. "I'll stay." He really wanted to be with Lucy, but he needed to think about her. She'd probably want Ultear there so she has a friend to console with.

"We better get going then," Ur said. She quickly got her coat on and went out to the car, Kyle never leaving her side.

Gray had to work a little bit to get Lucy moving. He had to pick her up by her waist so he could walk. She already had her coat and shoes on, and the cold never really bothered him, so he just went straight to the car.

There was nothing left for them to do but hope Layla was going to be okay.


	12. Chapter 12 (2-3)

**Notice 1: I'm really sorry for not updating for so long! A lot was going on for me with all the holidays and what-not. Right now I actually have this nasty lung infection. Not to gross anyone out, but I cough so much at night that I make myself throw up, sometimes up to six times. It's pretty gross. I didn't go to school yesterday, and today I had off, so I was home for two days. I just got my computer last Saturday, so I will be posting more often (hopefully). I've spent the last few days downloading music and playing World of Warcraft. I hadn't been able to play it for three months, since my dad's computer is awful for gaming, so I was really excited to play again. I wouldn't say I'm bored with it, but I got it out of my system, so I won't be fully engrossed in the game. ANNNNND my computer was messed up! System 32 got deleted from my computer. There was a 60% chance that all the files on my computer wouldn't be there when everything was fixed, but they were! So now I can update again :) I really hope there won't be any more interruptions and inconveniences, but this is me. Things always go wrong with me.**

**Notice 2: As you have probably heard, I was going to build a computer. It is amazing for me to say that it's finished! I know have my own computer in my room that I can write with whenever I please and as late as I please, which is really convenient. Before, I had to write on my phone. My dad has a computer in the dining room, but my family doesn't know I write; I'm uncomfortable with the idea of them knowing. The point is that I can write more! I made a folder on my computer for FanFiction. I put all the chapters and notes I had on my FanFiction account and my phone into folders according to the story. Then I went through all of my messages on here to sort them. I made a list of all the requests I have gotten for stories and wrote a list of everyone who wants to help out with my novel, which I am still accepting help for. (Even having readers are helpful. Not everyone has to help edit.) I do have a plan for the future with my writing. I would like to write quite a lot of chapters in advance for all my stories, including the sequel for _Perfect for You_ which I will then write. Then I'll take some time to do all the requests I have gotten for stories. And after that long process, I can finally begin my novel. Anyways, I hope you will all be patient and supportive through this adventure of mine. I really enjoy writing for you all, so I hope you will all stick around to see everything I have planned. I love you all! *hugs***

**Next to Update: Bleeding Mascara**

**Please review!**

* * *

><p>The waiting room was quite. It was almost nine and Layla was still in the ER, along with her friend. Ur and Kyle were fast asleep in the corner, leaning their heads against each other. Ultear was a couple seats away, sleeping, as well. Lucy was quietly sniffling to herself, staring down at her lap. Gray sat beside her, completely transfixed. She was acting so calm, even though he knew that she was freaking out. Her hand was grasping his with almost inhuman strength. There were only a couple other people in the waiting room: an older woman, a middle-aged man with red hair, and a woman that was probably twenty-five at most.<p>

"Miss Granger?" a nurse asked, breaking the silence in the room. The younger woman stood up. The nurse smiled. "You're husband is in his own room now." She began to lead the woman back. "He was really lucky. Most people..." Her voice trailed off as she went farther down the hall.

Gray's fingers began to twitch. He really needed a cigarette, but he knew he couldn't leave Lucy. She'd probably cause some scene, which wasn't a good idea. He wasn't even sure why she wanted him there so bad. They weren't even friends. He only ever hung around the girl because he was bored or had to.

"Lucy?"

Lucy and Gray both looked towards the entrance of the hospital. Levy was standing there with Lisanna and Mira. Mira was the only one of the three that could drive. The other two were probably working on their projects or just hanging out. "Lucy," Levy sighed. She ran over and hugged the blonde. "Lyon called and told me you were here. I really hope Layla's okay." She moved to the other side of the blonde and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry. It will will all be okay."

"I just..." Lucy bit her lip. "What if she isn't okay? What will happen then?" She had to stop talking for a moment. She knew she would start crying any second. "I don't think I could live with my dad."

"I know," Levy said sympathetically. "It will all be alright. Layla wouldn't leave you with him."

The group fell silent. Lucy ended up falling asleep on Levy's shoulder. Lisanna occupied her other side. Mira and Gray were the only ones awake. Noticing this, he decided to go outside to finally smoke. He could care less what happened to Layla, but just seeing everyone else stressed made him stressed. He walked out the door, pulling a cigarette and a lighter out at the same time. He quickly lit and and inhaled a bit, sighing in relief.

"Gray," Mira said, stepping outside, as well. She sat beside him on the bench off to the right of the doors. "It's a beautiful night."

"Okay, what's with the small talk?" Gray asked almost impatiently. "You don't have to keep that up with me. I know you aren't all sugar and sunshine." He flicked some ashes from the end of his cigarette.

Mira laughed to herself. "I guess you're right." She looked over to see his face. "Why did you come out here tonight?" He was about to speak, but she spoke again. "I don't want to hear that she made you or that you had nothing better to do. Give me the real reason."

Gray sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Honestly? I have no clue." Another hit from his cigarette. "It's weird. When I look at her I just want to help her. She seems to be the type that everyone jumps to help no matter what. It's weird that I get that vibe, though, because she only had one friend. Her type usually have dozens."

Mira hummed. "Are you interested in her? You two would be cute together. I'm not just saying that, either." She paused. "I think she could be good for you, even if just a friend. You're so hurt, always hiding your emotions. She would take the time to help you, even if it only hurt her in the end. That's _really_ her type. She'll have problems of her own, but it won't matter as long as she helps you. I think that being close to someone like that would be good for you. You've really been getting into trouble lately." She stood up and looked back towards the doors. "I'm going back in now. Think about what I said."

The moment the doors closed behind her, Gray leaned back with a groan, flicking his cigarette away. He fumbled around for his pack, already needing another one. Mira really wasn't helping his stress levels. What was she even talking about? Since when did she suggest friends for him? She knew that he didn't really care what she thought, so it truly was strange that she gave her input like that.

"Lucy Heartfilia," he said, almost liking the way the name rolled off his tongue. Almost.

X

"Do we have anyone for Layla Heartfilia?" a nurse asked kindly, briefly glancing at her clipboard.

Mira yawned and stretched her arms above her head. It was almost six in the morning. The nurse repeated herself. Mira snapped out of her tired daze. She shook Lisanna, who shook Levy, who woke Lucy up. The rest of them woke up in the commotion, including Gray who was sitting against the wall in the corner.

Lucy nervously stood up. "I-I'm her daughter," she said with a shaky breath. "Is sh-she alright?" She rubbed her arms, suddenly feeling like the room were a freezer.

The nurse smiled in a motherly way to Lucy. "She's awake right now. Would you like to come see her?"

Lucy nodded shyly, feeling as if she was a little girl about to meet a younger sibling for the first time, about to go hold a baby in her arms. She was afraid that her mother would be as fragile as a baby, actually. She didn't want to see her mother be broken. She was always a confident woman; broken really didn't suit her.

Surprising just about everyone, and earning a few smiles, Gray walked forward and placed a hand at the back of her waist. He lightly pushed her forward to follow the nurse. No one objected that he was the one going back with Lucy, since everyone saw how he was bringing her comfort. He was really being so sympathetic with her because he knew exactly what she was going through and how scary it was.

The nurse led them down the hallway until they reached the elevator. She ushered them inside, pushing the button for the fourth floor. Lucy leaned against Gray's side, feeling extremely tired, both physically and emotionally. He didn't object, but rather slipped his arm around her waist, holding her up, since he could tell she would collapse at any moment.

The elevator clicked open and they all exited, allowing two nurses to board, whom of which were chatting cheerfully. They passed a few doors before they finally stopped. "She's right inside," the nurse said. "There's a little button on her nightstand. Just press it if you need something." She lightly ran her hand down Lucy's arm, gently squeezed, then made her way back towards the elevator.

Lucy took a deep breath, resting her hand on the door knob. She almost didn't want to go inside. She expected to see her mother laying on the bed covered in bloody bandages and having many tubes hooked up to her, barely being kept alive. To her surprise, the only machine there was a heart rate monitor. Her mother had a bandage over her cheek and a cloth tightly woven around her right hand, but everything else was the same.

"Lucy," her mother said happily, weakly holding her left arm out, a tear slipping out of her eye. The young blonde ran over, easily curling up beside her mother on the bed. "I'm so sorry for worrying you."

"No, Mama, don't," Lucy said, smiling through her tears. "I'm so glad that you're okay. I really thought I was going to lose you." '

Layla gently pet her daughter's hair, perfectly happy. She really wished that Jude would have come, but she knew how he was. Besides, her daughter was all she truly needed to feel whole. The same went for Lucy.

Gray sat in one of the empty chairs in the corner of the room, feeling a little light-headed. Imagines flashed through his mind of his mother lying on a hospital bed, the exact image that was running through Lucy's mind: the bloody bandages, the dozens of tubes and cords, barely recognizable features, pale skin, and the impossibly slow beat of the heart rate monitor until it becomes a dull, constant sound. He patted his pockets, desperately wanting to smoke another cigarette, but he already ran out and he was still inside. He started scratching at his arms, trying to stop the panic attack that he just knew he was going to have if he didn't find a way to calm down. Was it just him, or was the room getting smaller and smaller? Why was the room spinning like crazy?

"...Gray."

He jolted at the sudden sound of his name. He looked up and saw Layla and Lucy both looking at him. It took him a moment to realize that Lucy had just introduced him. "Uh, it's nice to meet you," he awkwardly said. He realized that he actually had met her before, but she clearly didn't remember. "It's nice to see that you're okay. Lucy was pretty worried." He started bouncing his knee and rubbing his neck. It seemed like the room was getting really hot all of the sudden.

Luckily he was saved. A nurse came in, telling them that they needed to leave because Layla needed to have some tests done. After a very tearful goodbye, Gray managed to drag Lucy out of the room. She seemed to be leaning on him even more than before, and, after only a few steps, she stopped completely, sliding down the wall beside her. "Did you see her face? She was in pain. Something bad is happening with her and she isn't saying," she whispered.

Gray sighed and sat down beside her, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Nothing bad is going to happen with her," he said reassuringly. _Just like you said with Dad, right?_ He shook his head, not wanting to think about that, either. Sure, his mother had died the moment he entered her room, not even giving him a chance to properly say goodbye, but his father had actually had promise to recover, or so he was told. And, surprisingly easily, he was passing on the potential lie of hope.

The question was, though, why did he care enough to comfort her to the extent he was?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry this took so long! I've been experiencing huge writers block. I have a spark of inspiration, so I'm going to try to write the next chapter now so it'll be there for next time. **

**Next to Update: Bleeding Mascara**

**Please review!**

* * *

><p>It was early morning when everyone finally returned back to Magnolia. Layla needed to be at the hospital for another week, so they all went home. Ur and Kyle promised to bring Lucy back after a couple days to see her mother again.<p>

Lucy was sound asleep when the car pulled into Gray's driveway. She had been leaning against him, so when he suddenly got out of the car she fell. He managed to catch her enough, though. She thanked him and stood up, dusting herself off.

"Where are you going?" she asked him. He was walking down the driveway.

"Don't worry about it," he replied curtly, shoving his hands into his pocket.

Lucy looked back behind her. Everyone else had already went inside. She looked to Gray, who was already walking down the sidewalk to the right. She quickly ran to catch up to him. "Wait!" she called. She gripped the sleeve of his hoodie, making him jerk back.

"Don't touch me," he snapped. "Why are you even following me?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, proving her point. He groaned and started walking again, his blonde shadow behind him.

The two walked into town. They ended up in a tobacco shop. Gray went right up to the counter and asked for two packs of cigarettes. The guy at the counter gave them to him without asking for an ID. "Aren't you only seventeen?" she asked innocently.

The man behind the counter laughed. "He's eighteen," he said, a wide smirk on his face. He looked to Gray. "I got a fresh shipment the other night. Do you want some?'

Gray shrugged, pulling out forty dollars. The man behind the counter, who looked about nineteen, put something in Gray's hand, which Lucy couldn't quite see. She heard it crinkle as it was put away in his pocket, though.

And just like that they were walking again. The next time they stopped they were at a park. Gray went to the very edge by a large maple tree, using one hand to swing up onto a branch. Lucy had trouble getting up, but she managed, with the help of Gray. She sat down beside him, looking at him with interest. He pulled out a lighter and one of his new packs of cigarettes, pulling one out.

"Isn't that really bad for you?" she asked. "Smoking can cause cancer, you know."

Gray chortled and lit the stick, stuffing the lighter back into his pocket afterwards. "I don't care, honestly." He was just happy that his nerves were finally calming. He had been on-edge since he saw Layla in the hospital.

Lucy stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "What did you get from that guy?"

"You're quite nosy," he sighed. He pulled a small bag from his pocket with crushed green leaves. "Just some weed. Nothing serious."

"Nothing serious!" she gasped. "That's illegal! How can it not be serious?"

She received an eye roll. "Why do you care so much? You shouldn't waste your breath on me." He had already finished his cigarette, so he flicked it to the ground and began to light another one.

Lucy watched him while he smoked his second one. He was such a mystery to her. There were so many rumors about him going around school. People were saying they caught him smoking weed and she watched him buy some. Were other rumors about him true? Did he snort crack and take pills? Did he cut himself? Just about every time she touched him he jerked away. If everything else was true, did that mean he did?

"Gray?" she asked, slightly surprised that he was already lighting a third. She wasn't sure if it was because of the cigarette or her, but he hummed. She took that as a sign to continue. "Do you cut yourself?" She just had to ask.

Gray winced slightly at the question. "What kind of question is that?"

"A valid one," she pointed out. "People say that you do. And you're always wearing some sort of sleeves or bracelets or something."

"If I answer will you shut up?" he asked, annoyance clear in his voice. After receiving a nod, he set his cigarette beside him, then proceeded to take off his hoodie.

Lucy blushed slightly when she saw that he was only wearing a tight muscle shirt underneath, showing how muscular his arms were. She remembered why he took his hoodie off in the first place and looked a little closer. For one thing, he was covered in bruises. She reached out to touch a fairly large on, making him wince. "Where did things all come from?"

"Fights," he replied effortlessly. "Well, most of them."

She nodded, not bothering to ask where the rest came from. She rolled his arm over to look at the other side. She noticed a few small burn marks and, after a quick glance at his right arm, realized they were only only his left side. "What about these?"

He smiled slightly because of her innocent curiosity. She seemed more concerned that he was hurt instead of why each mark got there. "Sometimes I'll be smoking and I have to put the cigarette out real quick. That mostly happens in school."

That surprised her. She couldn't imagine burning her skin like that. If it kept him out of trouble, though, it was a good thing, she supposed.

Before Lucy could look any closer, Gray pulled him arm away from her, looking off to the side in shame. "Come on, let me see," she whined, trying to pull his arm back. She sighed and let her look. Her eyes widened when she saw four curved scars on his wrist. Flipping his arm over, she saw one curved scar on the other side. "Are these nail marks?" She saw him clench his jaw. "Is this what you're always hiding?"

"I'm not explaining them," he said with sadness laced into his words. "Are you done?"

Lucy was memorized by the marks. Someone must have grabbed him very hard to get those scars. There was no way he could have done that himself. She felt awful that rumors went around about him cutting himself, when he was really just hiding something horrible from his past. "How did you parents die?"

He didn't lash out at her like she had expected him to. He just looked down at his lap, biting his lip for a moment before he spoke. "They were killed five years ago." He looked up and saw that she was looking at him with an encouraging smile, wanting him to continue. "Actually, my mother was the only one killed. I've never told anyone that, though. I just said that they were both killed." He stopped to calm his breathing. "I came home to see my father beating my mother right in the living room. I had seen her with bruises before, but I never..."

"Gray," Lucy whispered, putting a hand on his thigh. "You don't have to keep talking." She was near tears herself, knowing exactly what it was like to have an abusive father. At least her's was only verbal rather than physical.

"I had ran forward to stop him. He just grabbed my hand hard and told me that if I said anything he would come kill me. He threw me to the side, then went for my mom. He had a knife in his pocket. He stabbed her in the leg and I ran forward." He gripped his shirt, right over his right side. "He had cut me, too. Twice."

Lucy knew that one hit was the scar above his eye. The other must have been on his stomach.

"He had killed my mother, then ran out of the house. I was at my mother's side, trying to help her. I couldn't. She was dying. Before I knew it the house was burning. She screamed at me to leave, and I did. The fireman managed to get her out, and she was in the hospital for a couple days before she died. I had told them that my father never got out of the house, so they pronounced him dead. I haven't seen him since then.

"I had went to Fairy Tail all my life, but after that I was passed around for a year, going to different families and schools. I was starting to get into trouble, making a name for myself. All the families would kick me out, then most wouldn't even take me. I was at an adoption center for almost a month before Ur and Kyle found me. They lived on the other side of Fiore and were moving to Magnolia, but stopped in Clover to visit family. Ur's mother actually owned the adoption center that I was staying at, so Ur and Kyle were there for a full day, just playing with all the kids. I guess Ur did that a lot when she was younger, too. Well they found me just sulking in the corner, not talking to anyone. Ur asked about me, and her mother didn't have a lot of good things to say. She had heard about me; the thirteen-year-old who had tried almost everything illegal. Ur and Kyle adopted me anyways.

"I ended up back in Fairy Tail. All my old friends tried to talk to me, and for a while I played along, but eventually I had enough. Lyon and Ultear had made friends with them by hanging around, so they had somewhere to go when I left. I don't really hang around them anymore."

Lucy was crying when he finished. She wanted to go scream at everyone who had said bad things about him, and do the same for anyone in the future. She never thought that he could have been through so much.

She realized something, though, that he left out. "What about ice skating?"

He sighed, knowing she would ask about that. "Ur and Kyle opened up the rink when they first moved here. Instead of me running off to somewhere they didn't know, they would lock me in there. It was only natural that I entertained myself. I figured out pretty quickly that I was good at it."

She hugged him tightly around the waist, trying to stop her tears. "You don't have to be alone anymore." She laughed. "I'm not going anywhere, so you might as well just get used to me being here."

Gray sighed. He knew that she was being completely serious.


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter :)**

**Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Levy was chatting away about the book she was currently reading. Lucy wasn't really listening. She was watching Gray, who was sitting across the room with his friends. Looking closer, she recognized most of them: Cobra, Midnight, Bora, and Zeref.<p>

"I saw them all smoking weed again," a girl whispered from behind Lucy. Her head snapped around to look at the group of girls gosipping.

"He seems to be getting worse with all of that," another said.

"Even if he is a trouble-maker, I wouldn't mind him having his way with me," someone else said with a wink.

Something inside Lucy snapped. She stood up, making Levy stop talking. The blonde walked over to the girl's table and slammed her hand down, scaring all of them. "You better not be talking about who I think you are!" she yelled.

The whole lunchroom slowly went silent. A few people began whispering, asking about who the blonde was. Ultear and Lyon were shocked to see her give such an outburst. Even Gray was surprised. He had never seen her get mad. Were they making fun of her little blue-haired friend or something?

One of the girls smirked. "Why, is he your little boyfriend?" All the other girls laughed. "We've all had our suspicions that you were a whore, but I never thought you'd go for someone as fucked up as him!" They all laughed some more.

"Lucy," Levy said from their table. "Just ignore them. Come sit down."

Lucy didn't even hear her friend. The girl who had spoken was sitting at the other side of the table, but that didn't stop her. She lunged at her, knocking the girl out of her chair and onto the floor. She flailed around as Lucy started to pull her hair. Most of the guys were shouting cat calls, enjoying the fight.

"You can say whatever you want about me," Lucy yelled, "but don't you dare say one bad thing about Gray!" She gave the girl one hard punch before people started running over. Teachers were already being called. Levy and the S-Class were running over to get Lucy to calm down.

"Get off her!" All the girls' friends were hitting Lucy, trying to pull her off.

Gray was over there even before Levy. All the girls stopped attacking the blonde, too stunned to do anything. He put a hand on Lucy's shoulder, making her stop, too. "Don't get yourself in trouble because of me," he said, pulling her up. "People are going to talk shit on anyone they can. It isn't worth it to get worked up over."

The teachers that were called were just now entering the room, along with the student who went to get them. "What's going on here?" Gildarts asked, checking out the situation. Everyone did look a little flustered, but only one girl was on the floor. Despite getting beaten up, it didn't really look like it.

Erza stepped forward, surprising everyone. She looked straight at the student who went to get the teachers. "Ashley, there was no need for you to go get the teachers." Her voice was calm and even. "Minerva just fell out of her chair. There's no reason to get all worked up."

The student, Ashley, was too shocked to speak. She couldn't believe that Erza was standing up for someone who was picking a fight. All the teachers exchanged looks. If Erza said everything was fine, Ashley must have been overreacting. They all just went back to the teacher's lounge, grumbling about their lunch being disturbed.

Minerva stood up with an angry look on her face. "This is war, Heatfilia." She stalked out of the lunch room, her friends following.

Everyone in the room erupted into laughter. They had all hated Minerva, so it was nice to see her get beaten up. Some were even praising Lucy. Most of the girls began gossiping, wondering what was going on between Lucy and Gray.

Gray grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her down the hall. Only a few even noticed the two leave. He walked down most of the hallway before throwing her against the lockers. "What in the hell were you thinking?" he asked, his voice showing more concern than anger. "You shouldn't fight with Minerva. She will make your life hell." He ran a hand through his hair. "And what was that, anyways? They said a few bad things about me and you flip? Why?"

Tears began to stream down her cheeks. Her knees became weak, but he pulled her to him, holding her up. "Everyone is always saying bad things about you." Her voice cracked. "You're such a great person. You don't deserve-"

"Just stop," Gray said, weaving a hand into her hair. The other was still tightly around her waist. "I'm not a great person, and you don't need to put yourself in danger for a reject like me."

Lucy wanted to shout at him, deny everything he said, but she didn't have the energy. The weight of what she had done finally crashed onto her shoulders. She had attached Minerva, the princess of the school. If her father found out, he would probably kill her. Her mother would be disappointed.

"Hey!" came a booming voice.

Lucy and Gray looked up to see two guys standing a few feet away. The one had spiky blonde hair, a cocky grin on his face. The other had straight dark hair, his face stoic. "Sting, Rogue," Gray said, surprising Lucy. He let go of the blonde and moved in front of her. "What do you need?"

Sting's eyes lit up. "I just want to know why the bitch attached Minerva," he said. Gray's jaw clenched. "I guess I have some business with you, too, but I'm sure you don't want Blondie hearing about that."

"Lucy, go back to lunch," Gray said sternly.

"What? No!" She didn't want to leave him.

"Lucy, go!"

Gray wasn't joking around. He had some business with the two guys that Lucy didn't know. She decided to leave, ignoring the sharp look from Rogue as she went.


End file.
